hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
EmeraldExcavator
Be the tiny dwarf. You cannot be the tiny dwarf because you are too busy being the small miner! Your name is MERNUS PRITVI. You have an obsession with MINING FOR GEMS AND CRYSTALS. There is simply nothing more beautiful than obtaining a gemstone after a lot of difficult mining. Your lusus occasionaly helps you with your tunneling, because he shares your passion for DIGGING AND EXPLORING. You cannot hope to defeat your lusus in a digging-off, he is simply the best there is. Aside from mining, you also love studying and caring for ALTERNIAN FLORA. You have transformed the majority of your discovered caves into huge, beautiful gardens, a fact that many others adore because they are just so BEAUTIFUL. However, your gardens are not only appealing to look at, they are also the main supply of your food, because you are a VEGETARIAN. Your hive is located underground, surrounded by your DIGGING SITES and TUNNELS. Monsters occasionaly try to attack your hive because you have kind of destroyed their homes, but you can deal with them with relative ease, thanks to your TRUSTY PICKAXE. You crafted it yourself 4 solar sweeps ago, and it still serves you up to this day. The material you used for it seems to be near-indestructable, it's a pity you can't remember where you found it or what it was called. You have also made a few weapons for some other trolls, but those are NOT QUITE AS GOOD as your own weapon. They are still considered to be of incredible quality anyway, unlike your armor. You REALLY SUCK AT MAKING ARMOR. You are extremely afraid of MAKING MISTAKES. When something doesn't go as planned, you get really pissed off and depressed. You also hate SURPRISES AND SUDDEN OCCURANCES, you simply can't understand why some people like them. But when something does go as you want it to, you become increndibly HAPPY AND CHEERFUL. There is simply no better feeling than fulfillment. Luckily, a lot of things go well for you, so you are generally a nice person, maybe a bit too cautious sometimes. Your length is really short for troll, and you really hate being just four and a half inches. Not only because it has resulted in nicknames like 'dwarf' and 'gnome', but also because you can't quite REACH EVERYTHING in your hive and need to ask your lusus to assist you. On the other hand, you can FIT THROUGH TUNNELS that most other trolls and lusii get stuck in, so you guess it's not that big of an issue. Examine abilities and details. Psychic *You have not really made any use of it yet, but you have the ability to heal others. However, due to rarely having used it, you are quite unadept at using it. Physical *You are quite strong, being able to lift a rather heavy pickaxe and large quantities of heavy minerals. *You are also rather tiny compared to other trolls, which has it's benefits sometimes. Other talents *Due to the fact that you used to take care of about 50 decently sized gardens, you are really good at growing and caring for plants and trees. *You are quite skilled in smithing weapons and various working tools. You wish your armoring skills were up to par... *Another thing you're good at is building constructions, buildings and hives. Miscellaneous details *You are a vegetarian, not because you feel poor for the creatures, but only because you deeply dislike the taste of it. *You really like the game In Which You Play An Adventurer Seeking For An Amulet To Offer To Your Deity Using A Turn Based Grid System And A Random Number God, although you are quite terrible at it, not having ascended even once. Hivestem traits *A perfectionist, very much so *'Nice', if you are not mean to him *A little bit shy sometimes *Quite talented in mining and making weapons *'Green thumb', he easily has the most botanical knowledge of all trolls Examine lusus. You are now RABLIT. You are a RATHER LARGE RABBIT, easily surpassing the size of your owner. Speaking of him, you really like Mernus, and you are pretty sure that he likes you too. He gives you a lot of DELICIOUS HERBS to eat, and he can really make great and comfortable sleeping places! In turn, you are more than happy to HELP HIM WITH MINING AND DIGGING, and you don't mind if he RIDES ON YOUR BACK. It's a pity that most other lusii are NOT QUITE AS FRIENDLY as him, although this 'Dinoplant' is quite a nice fellow, just like it's owner. Examine chumroll ancientMachine - Haven't sp<>ken t<> her yet, but she d<>esn't seem like a nin colorfulPetal - N<>t sure what I feel f<>r her, but I'm sure it's s<>mething str<>ngly p<>sitive crossedLove - A ni<> hard t<> sedumetimes fluorescentAdolescent - Haven't talked t<> him yet, seems niugh goldenKitten - A really niw ea<>ther quite well necroscopeAborning - I'm n<>t sure if he/she is a girl <>r a b<>y, but I haven't talked t<> him/her neuroticPolyfusion - Really friendly guy, helped me t<> start up Understem omniscientObservator - Quite a rude deity, if y<>u ask me riotousInflection - Haven't talked t<> him yet, but he seems t<> share my musiu get t<> kn<>w him Examine relationships. Matesprit ♥ *colorfulPetal (possibly) Kismesis ♠ *- Moirail ♦ *to silentCloudscape (one-sided) Auspistice ♣ *- Category:Male Category:Green Blood Category:Understem